Usuario discusión:EL J.C
¡Bienvenido! Hola EL J.C. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a ZonAuraL Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "ZonAuraL Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Angela re:hola No se a que archivo te refieres el unico que subiste fue el de Archivo:Wiki.png y se ve claramente porfavor aclara, y a que te refieres con encabezado? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 15:47, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) :Esa imagen esta almacenada en el wiki y es ajustada con CSS en la piel de monaco, si tienes la imagen te lo puedo ajustar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:55, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) ::El código lo único que le faltaba eran unos ajustes ya que carecía de unos cierres de paréntesis ")" y punto y coma ";" en la parte de la imagen. El enlace en pastery funciona pero no se debe copiar la porción que tiene los números sino que mas abajo aparece el código limpio. Y cambie tu plantilla para que el predeterminado sea la versión personalizada --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:24, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) :Otra vez pregunto a que te refieres con imagen? ya esta lo que habias solicitado puede ser que necesitas purgar tu el cache en tu computadora. :Referente a lo de las plantillas en el foro de es.wikia hay un tema similar ahi tiene un enlace donde se explican a detalles las plantillas y un ejemplo de plantillas puesto por ciencia al poder. Tambien si es de mala educación copiar plantillas y mas si no respetas los derechos de autor que bajo las reglas de CC-BY-SA tienes que adjudicar el crédito de donde copiaste agregando un enlace en la plantilla para que como te dije sepan de donde vino esa plantilla --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:45, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) re:Hola una vez man :Contestado en mi pagina de discusion central --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:37, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) gracias por la bienvenida hola j.c muchas gracias por la bienvenida a zona aural, me encantaria hacer novelas en esta wiki como en las otras, solo falta que empezemos a subir las imagenes, espero que sigamos siendo amigos. thumb|left|siempre muestra tu flama interna Hi!!! n_n Hola esta wikia es genial, creo que la mejor de todas, muy pronto editare aqui. Sigue así.Besitos♥♥♥ Pd.-deveriamos hablar más seguido. Julie Makimoto 19:11 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Dudas Cuando empezaria como administradora y como le hago para ser "autoridad" aqui (o tu me haces autoridad y lo demas viene solo) Julie Makimoto 19:56 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Sprintes Hola Jc, Gallery GTS Plus en esta pagina encontraras todos los sprintes, normales, shinys de los que quieras de todos los Pokémon, ojala sirva esta ayuda. PD.-Encontre algo de como crear plantillas Creacion de plantillas y Creacion de Plantillas Besitos♥♥♥ Julie Makimoto 22:39 26 ene 2010 (UTC) quiero participar ola yo tengo algunos sprites de caras de MM y deseo colaborar misdreavus love generation 16:16 27 ene 2010 (UTC) ♥♥Hi!!! n_n♥♥ Hola Jc me gustaria proponer un nuevo Proyecto (si piensas de las batallas Bakugan no es esa) si esta es como una Wikia mixta (pokénovelas y torneo), podriamos agregar el Pokédex por lo de la zona de intercambios y sala de batallas (más complejo no lo crees). Bueno espero tu respuesta.♥♥♥Besitos♥♥♥ Julie Makimoto 20:04 27 ene 2010 (UTC) n_n No adivinas lo que hice Sorprise checa y veras Julie Makimoto 20:04 27 ene 2010 (UTC) HI!!!! n_n Hola Jc si la propuesta la hizo Brahiango deja el nombre tal y como es, si lo propuso que siga así (por compañerismo claro). Pd.-ya no te veo en el xat que creaste (si es por estudio no hay problema tu echale todas las ganas del mundo), Nos vemos. Besitos♥♥♥ Julie Makimoto 16:31 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Permiso n_n Hola Jc, necesito tu autorización para poder crear plantillas de perfil para hombre, mujer y clanes (cuando alla clanes claro) y uno especiales para los administradores, son como el primero pero de diferente color y para los administradores con especificaciones unicas (solamente los datos y el color cambia) y para los usuarios normales a votacion para elegir el color y de los clanes un color predeterminado (color a su preferencia y el signo de su clan). ♥♥♥Espero tu respuesta. Besitos♥♥♥ --Julie Makimoto 22:07 28 ene 2010 (UTC) ok acepto la prueba oye esta bien, y entonces hago una guia de como hacer una pokenovela exitosa, esta bien y oye me alagas con lo d pknvlista legendaria; y por cierto e subido unas caras de MM espero seguir subiendo mas, bueno besos byeEspeon9 13:25 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Salon de batallas Hola Jc, en el salon de batallas falto para los que tienen conexión WiFi, peleas normales, una tabla de rango de los usuarios (victorias, derrotas y empates) y por supuesto torneos WiFi (bueno esa es mi idea no se como veas) Nos Vemos Julie Makimoto 15:01 30 ene 2010 (UTC) X-X ya vi lo q decias, eliminalo (y me estavas sermonenado de eso x_x) Julie Makimoto 16:49 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Pd Sabes puedes ir modificando, solo toma como referencia esos script (pero no midifiques lo de arriba a esepcion de qutar lo de crear nueva wikia) jul ya hice lo q me pedistes Jul ya hice lo de la guia para hacer tu pokehistoria, espero que t guste, oye avisame cuando t conectes para hablar ok?? y oye me dices si t gusto la nueva novela q estoy haciendo bueno besos byeEspeon9 17:31 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Look out Mira lo que hice una nueva cabecera =) ojala te agrade Archivo:ZONAURAL.png El archivo se llama ZONAURAL.PNG --Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 16:33 31 ene 2010 (UTC) ola jul oye jul para el proyecto de la pokedex jarf me pidio q si podia usar mi plantilla de espeon9 como la plantilla de los pkmns, asi que te podia preguntar si podiamos empezar con los pokemones de la primera generaciion ya q tengo la informacion y buscare las imagenes espero tu respuestaEspeon9 17:08 31 ene 2010 (UTC) si o no? vas a usar la cabecera nueva? pokedex si tenes una idea para la pokedex dimela por que ya estoy subiendo las imagenes,huellas y sprites y no quiero que sea una perdida de tiempo N 16:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, disculpa por no contestar rapido, no soy de esos lugares, encontre esta wkia y me encanto, digamos que soy nueva en todo (Entrenadora, aqui) y veo q necesitan un logo para la wikia. Si no te gusta dime como lo quieres y hare lo que pueda. 600px Alice Gehabich 18:19 1 feb 2010 (UTC) OK No es photoShop es Paint, es simple y sensillo pero si necesitas uno igualal de arriba ok, dalo por hecho solo necesitar algo, color de las letras y otra info. adicional bueno es pocional (La wikia para fans Pokémon "más bien una frase"), y 2 dudas 1.-como le hago para tener una plantilla igual a la de la administradora Julie y 2.-ella tiene una hermana que es chef? y no te preocupes no me interesa ser administradora pero gracias por tu oferta. Alice Gehabich 18:42 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo Aqui esta no se si est bien pero una cosa, no quiero nada de lo q ofreces, ni ser administradora ni nada de eso, solo con tal de q me dejes crear una plantilla para mi es lo unico que quiero. Si esta mal solo dime en q y lo corregire. Alice Gehabich 18:50 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola muchas gracias por lo de la plantila pero prefiero hacerla sola, cree la platilla para los Pokémon Skitty Plantilla:Info Pokémon ahi esta la prueba, solo dime si puedo crear mi propia plantilla? Alice Gehabich 17:03 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola puedo cambiar mi Poke en poke destacado? Julio. Chico XD XP y X3 00:09 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Jc, disculpa por molestarte pero las plantillas estan mal, Para tener acceso a ellas el Tutulo debe de ser Ejemplo Plantilla:Usuario (los : indica que tipo de plantilla es) 'si no no dara presisamente por q no estas indicando que tipo de plantilla es, seria tener dos articulos en vez de uno y crear un articulo con el enlace de las plantillas. Alice Gehabich 16:37 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Cuestiones 1.- disculpa por borrar los mensajes de la pagina de discución 2.-Necesito q Alice la conviertas en Administradora, ella me suplantara. 3.-La plantilla de Alice deja el nombre tal y como esta (yo le dije). 4.-Para q vez conversasiones ajenas, ese es un problema de las 2 (ya solucionado). 5.-Y no le digas q te hizo perder el tiempo, ella tiene razon, esta mal lo que haces, el chiste es tener una lista de las plantillas para los usuarios y las plantillas unicas no las pongas (por ser unicas x_x) 6.-No le mandes tanto mensajes, son como 4 o 5 de los mismo, las voy a borrar por q no tiene sentido tener mas de 1 del mismo tema. Julie Makimoto 19:10 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Muchacho Si queires me encargo de las imagenes de pokemon de anime Ya tengo la idea espero que no t emoelste poruqe ahora como no estoy aheindo mucho lo editare... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 02:01 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por todo pero me quedare aqui, entre en esta wikia por ella y si algo se lo que me dijo es de que el ambiente de aqui es agradable, no aburrido, aunque estos dias se a sentido con mucha presión, no por lo de Julie, sino por el reglamento, Julie me contava que esta wikia era la mejor, no por las graficas o las plntillas, sino por que habia buenas personas, un buen control y mucha amistad, al contrario de la wikia que me mensionas son muchas reglas absurdas y sin sentido. Alice Gehabich 15:02 5 feb 2010 (UTC) n_n Te contare algo, siempre ella hablaba de ti, que tenias grandes sueños para la wikia, y ya se a lo que se refiere, nunca cambies eso de ti y de eta wikia, esta wikia es unica tu sabras por que y diferenciala de la otra (no por el contenido sino por lo que aportas para todos y todos estan felices sin un reglamento sin sentido n_n). Ya me tengo que ir se acabo mi descanso.Cuidate. Alice Gehabich 15:27 5 feb 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAS ME ENCANTA... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 22:10 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon mi ignorancia pero las imagens de pokemon es en el anime no?? Hola JC Espero que se alla resuelto el problema con Julie, pero ahi algo más, ahi otra Julie!! pero creo q es la misma pero su forma de expresarse es muy diferente a la q conosco, mira mi pagina de discusión y veras (solo escribe algo que a la Julie, sus apeidos en donde le respondi, se apeida clara estrada, ella siempre es sincera y honesta, no te preguntes por q solo hazlo y yo sabre si es ella o no). Alice Gehabich 00:14 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola n_n Hola y muchas gracias por la bienvenida ya me habia percatado de "mi hermana gemela" jijijiji, bueno espero no hacerle la competencia a ella n_n. ♥♥Julie♥♥ 02:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) n_n Yo se que podras, se nota que te importa ella (como amiga claro), yo no me metere aunque me gustaria pero tu ya sabras porque y lo de la otra Julie no es ella, te explicare, cuando le pregunte si tenia hermanos si me quisiera mentir me diria que son 3 hermanas (me lo dijo en una platica hace mucho) y ademas ella no parese tan formal en su forma de escribir, y disculpa por no ayudar en este lio, pero tratare de ver la forma de ayudarte en algo. No estare por un tiempo, ya voy a entrar al colegio y a parte el trabajo, si ya no me puedo conectar en esta wikia solo acuerdate de que nunca pierdas de como eres y que nunca imites a los demas (en este caso lo de las wikias n_n).Cuidate. Alice Gehabich 02:35 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Jc me gustaria borrar todos los mensajes de mi pagina de discusion para empezar de nuevo. creo que empeze esto con el pie izquierdo. por favor. Alice Gehabich 16:16 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola JC Es lo que te comentaba, no es ella si fuera ella se hubiera quedado aqui y ademas de eso me parece que la estimas mucho (no me preguntare por que) n_n y otra cosa necesito permiso para borrar todos mis mensajes para empezar de nuevo. Alice Gehabich 19:31 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias Jc por los mensajes y lo administradora me gustaria (no por ella y ambos sabemos por que) y solo dime en que ayudo y sera un placer ah antes que nada no crees que un centro de adopción estaria bien y solo ahi un unico usuario con WiFi connection el se podria hacer cargo. Alice Gehabich 00:19 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Jc, y huvo un problema, Julie ya no me quiere hablar, me pidio que me olvidara de ella (no se por que se pone así pero si eso desea no ahi de otra, ella se dara cuenta) y por favor nunca me a gustado de que me digan Ali (me incomoda) y tambien de que me hablen bonito (un poco cariñoso) n_n me siento un poco rara cuando me hablan así n_n (no es un regaño si no que no estoy acostumbrada n_n) y juro que contribuire en todo lo que pueda. Alice Gehabich 02:41 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Subir Imagenes Hola Jc me gustaria saber si me das autorización para subir 6 imagenes (lei el reglamento y estas imagenes no son de Pokémon) Alice Gehabich 03:46 8 feb 2010 (UTC) llama generosa claro que wow hola jc, me pareceria una bonita accion que me dieras el enlace como me lo escribiste, ya veras que hare muchas novelas aqui y pasare las que ya tengo, sere una gran colaboradora tuya y te ayudare en lo que puedas, si necesitas ayuda de verdad, o una riza me contactas en el chat de vez en cuando-besos keyko, la princesita de las llamas thumb|nunca dudes en acudir a el calor de la flama Hola JC Hola JC, creo que en wikidex ahi puedes hacer promo de esta wikia, vi que muchos intercambian Pokémon y seria bueno traerlo aqui y crear un nuevo torneo WiFi. Alice Gehabich 03:23 9 feb 2010 (UTC) gracias jul hola jul, espero q estes bien no he podido venir ya q mi compu esta mala T-T asi q m conecto pokito gracias por las felicitacionesEspeon9 19:24 17 feb 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!! Hola Jc muchas gracias por la oferta pero como lo mencione no tengo mucho que soy Coordinadora, cuando sea más fuerte te lo dire. Aile ZX 15:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias jul esta lindo jejeje veo q ha pasado mucho tiempo desd q fuimos amigos bueno besos byeEspeon9 16:36 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Asunto Nuevo articulo Hola Jc, le comente a espi una idea pero no me a contestado, la idea es de un club de fans y una nueva region (Región Aural en este caso) unicamente para VBA-Link se como interconectarlos en una compu y creo que ahi un programa para conectarlos con un servidor alterno Hamachi creo que se llama, no se si mi idea esta mal o bien (el chiste de la region es como la Liga Pokémon, 8 gimnasios, la elite y campeon en las versiones Rojo fuego, Verde Hoja y Esmeralda y tambien para intercambiar Pokémon n_n) en cada gimnasio tienes que derrotar a siertos entrenadores para enfrentarse al Lider, ahora estoy en rojo fuego y por eso se me ocurrio esa idea (no puedo cambiar a mi Gardevoir Nooooooo pero tengo a deoxys n_n). Bueno espero tu respuesta y si te preguntas creo que seria un nuevo articulo y no quedaria la sala de batallas. Aile ZX 21:03 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Hi! Antes que nada es un placer pero el problema de que no se quien seas y esa tal may tampoco, soy nueva, estaba en wikidex pero nunca me registre y cuando hacias promo ahi me pase aqui y me gusto y a penas ayer me registre, siento no ser la persona que crees que soy. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 15:40 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Región Aural Vi el mensaje de la Región Aural y me gustaria colaborar http://www.softonic.com/s/hamachi-2.0.1.66 ese es el Nuevo Hamachi yo lo tengo pero nunca lo he ocupado y los emuladores http://windsprocentral.blogspot.com/2009/01/pack-de-emuladores.html ahi contiene el VBA-link La red de Hamachi se llama Región Aural y la contraseña: ZonAural espero verte por ahi para tratar de unir los VBA-Link y otra cosa como se organizar, los entrenadores del gimnasio, Lideres, Medallas y El Alto mando o sera por selección y eliminación para elejirlos. Espero verte pronto. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 18:19 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Jc veo que se adelantaron con la region aural esa chica, pero no importa ya que creo el articulo se ve que la va hacer mejor que lo que yo pensaba asi que ella se haga cargo, ayudala en todo lo que se pueda, y otra cosa, encontre otra wikia y me voy a estableser ahi pero prometo visitarte. Nos vemos Kid. Aile ZX 21:05 23 feb 2010 (UTC) HI! Lei el mensaje que te dejo esta chica y disculpa si me adelante pero ahora por ella ahi que sacar este articulo adelante y de la plantilla sera cuando se elija los Lideres, los entrenadores y la elite. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 23:28 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Hi! Para ser sincera no me gusta el NetBattle Supremacy, ahi solo escojes los Pokémon y ya, y lo peor de todo es que modificas sus habilidades (PS, At, Def, Vel, At.Esp y Df.Esp) y es no me gusta, el chiste es capturalo y Criarlo, verlo como creece contigo y divertirte con el, estar con el aunque sea debil y no pueda defenderse de los Pokémon que los debilita facilmente, ahi pones sus Ataques que se puedan defender y ganar facilmente, ese no es el chiste de se un Entrenador. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 16:09 24 feb 2010 (UTC) PD No habra un lugar donde hablemos mas tranquilamente sobre esto, si tienes el hamachi entra en la dirección que te di, y si ahi otro lugar hasmelo saber y la hora que puedas. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 16:14 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Jc Me gustaria saber si puedo borrar mis mensajes el motivo es de que no puedo editar la pagina, me aparece un codigo extenso y el motivo es tu firma, y cuando firmes conmigo no lo hagas haci, por si otro dia quiero editarlo para que no me aparesca lo mismo (es un favor), muchas gracias. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 22:20 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hola Jc muchas gracias por dejarme borrar los mensajes, si puedes en este instante para probar el Hamachi y el VBA-link, estare en los enlaces que te di. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 21:31 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Jc Creo que sera mejor la Region Aural en NetBattle (aunque en este caso y no participare, solo administrare), y ya se quien sera el campeón custodio si te gusta la idea sera una competencia tu contra Crystal. Espero tu respuesta PD Si te preguntas por que no en VBA-Link es por que el hamachi es muy complejo y la mayoria se le dificultara. Solo es custion de modificar la pagina. ♥♥Cynthia Shirona♥♥ 22:25 25 feb 2010 (UTC) JC!!! JC!! Buenas noticias ya s eme arreglo la pagina, puedo ayudar..... Ahora el problema es ¿con que? Soy una inutil, no soy buena para hacer articulos, no pueod usar mi creatividad para ayudar, poruqe todo lo que es un articulo es sobre cosas fijas, y ahorita no sostendria una novela donde hay varias personas... Estamos de nuevo en el punto de partida... ' La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 01:25 26 feb 2010 (UTC) :( OLA J.C This O.k ya estoy registrado cuando leas el mensaje. [[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 19:23 26 feb 2010 (UTC) lo lamento tanto jc, lo lamentopero no pude luchar contra los otros porque se fue la energia y se paso el dia, mi casa esta lejos de la pc en que los contate asi que solo podre luchar pocas veces, pero seguire contactandome y por el chat, asi que espero que aun sigamos siendo amigos, mil perdones keyko Pido trabajo Hey amigo, quisiera hacerme Administrador haci ayudarte, si quieres; tambien porque como administrador mejorara las veces que alguien lea mi Pokehistoria--Firefer 21:02 27 feb 2010 (UTC) calificame Hey, J.C, espero que leas mi Pokehistoria, y que despues me dejes un comentario en la pagina de "Fans y odiadores" por favor, desde ya gracias--Firefer 02:03 1 mar 2010 (UTC) crear Hola cree dos articulos,el de zorua y sableye,solo queria avisarteTreecko.1 17:58 3 mar 2010 (UTC) tiempo jc desde el 8 de marzo ya no me conectare tanto o talvez siquiera tenga tiempo asi que no estare muy disponibleN 02:19 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Pokedex Jc hola te quiero decir que sableye si esta en la pokedex,pero zorua como lo pongo,porque el es de la quinta generacion Treecky treeck track! Creo que me adelante Hey amgio, perdon pero se me habia ocurrido la idea de crear un articulo para que los usarios puedan pedir ayuda a otros usuarios, la llame clasificados, y la coloque en comunidad, olvide preguntarte si podia hacerlo, perdon--Firefer 00:41 5 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: Tambien tengo unas imagenes MM, que faltaban las subire Video de la semana Hey amigo, ¿Todo bien?, quiero que veas este video que hice por mi mismo, es para mi Pokehistoria, quiero que lo veas haci para ponerlo en video de la semana--Firefer 00:59 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Vamos a ver Al fin encontre un link xD, bueno, a lo que iva, todas las páginas especiales del wiki tienen que tener el prefijo ZonAural, por ejemplo, la lista de admins debe ser así llamada, ZonAural:Administradores, Salu2.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] Mira 16:57 15 mar 2010 (UTC) me voy de viaje hola jc, te escribo para que les digas a todos que me ire de vacaciones con sarume y mis 9 hermanos a una ciudad lejana por un tiempo y no podre conectarme por alla, pero descuida volbere pronto con nuevas historias para la continuaciond de lazos y mis otras novelas, porfavor avisales que la princesa del fuego volbera dentro de solo 1 mes o 2, cuidate¡ -keyko la princesita de las llamas se va de viaje¡ Hi!!!! ♥♥ n_n Hola Jc es un placer, desde que dijiste de los 3 perfiles me desconserte, solo vi a una, su pagina es la mia, ella se fue de la wikia y no quera que se perdiera tan linda edicion de su perfil y a parte vi tu perfil en wikidex, esta muy bueno, pero ahi un problema, vi la sala de batallas en esta wikia del netbattle y es para falsos entrenadores, solo escojes tus pokemon, sin capturalos, criarlos y estar juntos en tu trabecia para mejorar como verdadero entrenador (Coordiandora en mi caso n_n), ahi solo modificas su status para crear el pokemon invensible y uno olvida el cariño y el fuerte entrenamiento, un pokemon es unico por el esfuerzo que pones con el (status predeterminado del pokemon), por que sabes que en las buenas o en las malas estaras con el y eso es lo que olvidan la mayoria que juega el net n_n. Dawn♥Hikari 05:25 28 mar 2010 (UTC) y... Yo no soy tu amigo? --'Dialga' Palkia 06:22 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Pues estoy desde hace mucho solo que TU nunca me ves --'Dialga' Palkia 23:31 4 abr 2010 (UTC) ='( Hola Jc. Habras visto que no me conecto al msn;es qe he tenido un problema con mi familia y una de las consecuencias ha sido que me han quitado la cuenta del msn y la del facebook de momento,ademas me han prohibido meterme aqui y en wikidex "para siempre",algun dia te agregare a mi nuevo msn y te explicare esto mas detalladamente. Seguire pensando en ti mi amor,te lo juro. No me entretengo mas,me metere aqui cuando pueda. No hace falta qe me contestes rey. Besos y cuidate amor. ='( **Crys** 14:13 6 abr 2010 (UTC) tales Jc! jc hermanito estoy triste, por la marta y sabes te queir apreguntar: ¿que paso con su usario? La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 03:00 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Net Battle Hola soy nuevo aqui y me gustaria enterarme que es Net Battle? --Lucario 12 15:34 10 abr 2010 (UTC) A lo mejor Bueno vale,como tú digas. No se lo voy a discutir a alguien 2 años más mayor que yo,pero que sepas que estuve llorando cuando me fui a dormir el día en el que me dejaste. Por lo menos espero que podamos ser amigos,porque eres una persona linda,como dirías tú,o muy buena persona,como diría yo y tambien porque me caes genial,eres un tío estupendo. Por cierto,vete a saber lo que pasa dentro de 2 o 3 años. Tú a lo mejor tienes novia,porque no creo que aguantes 2 o 3 años sin novia,porque encima a mí no me has visto ni nada de nada. Lo mismo yo a lo mejor me enamoro de otro chico o vete a saber...Tal vez incluso cambiemos nuestra forma de ser y ya no nos gustemos,ahora a estas edades se cambia mucho,y 2 o 3 años es demasiado como para haber cambiado la forma de pensar,de ser...Incluso a lo mejor nos olvidamos el uno del otro,quién sabe,la vida da muchas vueltas. No te aseguro que no me vaya a enamorar ni a tener novio,ni quiero que tú me lo asegures también ni pienso que me lo vayas a asegurar. Pero quiero que sepas que ya no me pondré celosa,que te puedes buscar novia,lo que quieras por supuesto.Ahora ya no estamos juntos,y por decirlo de alguna manera, "somos libres". Te deseo lo mejor,y que te vaya bien en la vida. Supongo que seguiré enamorada de ti hasta que acepte esto por completo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, y recordaré todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. No quiero que esto sea un "hasta nunca" o "hasta siempre",sino un "hasta luego" o incluso un "hasta mañana". Supongo que alguna vez me conectaré al Netbattle o incluso al chat de esta wiki. Me voy de esta wiki,como habrás podido ver,pues sólo estaba aquí porque quería estar contigo,porque te quería ayudar,porque sabía que te gustaría que yo estuviera aquí echándote una mano y porque te amaba. Aun así no bloquees mi usuario ni borres mi página,por favor. Algún día me podrían hacer falta. Saludos--**Crys** 17:16 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Pero... ¿Entonces podemos ser amigos? Un saludo --**Crys** 13:53 16 abr 2010 (UTC) hola hola estoy en poke espectaculos Maya10 15:29 30 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10